After Life SYOC: CLOSED!
by The Girl Who Ran Through Myst
Summary: Submit your own character! Based AFTER all the TMI books, no cannons will be featured. 4 Main carries. We need downworlders too!
1. Chapter 1

**Submit your own character for this! We need 2 boys, 2 girls for main. A group of shadowhunters and downworlders for substitutes, which will also be featured. It's set after Clary and Jace and the others died out, so basically, NO CC's involved, only Magnus and Simon, MAYBE! **

**So here's the character list so far: **

**Main characters:**

**1) Yvaine Herondale, 17, Shadowhunter. (Daughter of Jace and Clary)**

**2)**

**3)**

**4)**

**Nephilim:**

**1) Amanda Burwell, 18.**

**2) Liam Davidson, 15.**

**3)**

**4)**

**5)**

**6)**

**7)**

**8)**

**(more maybe)**

**Downworlders:**

**1)**

**2)**

**3)**

**4)**

**5)**

**6)**

**Character Sheet: **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Species:**

**Appearence:**

**Background:**

**Extra:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright. You all need to stop posting such AWESOME characters! I had a hard time picking where they'd go! We still need another leading nephilim male! I suppose he can come later though xD**

**So here's the character list so far: **

**Main characters:**

**1) Yvaine Herondale, 17, Shadowhunter. (Daughter of Jace and Clary)**

**2) Dacey Branwell, 18, Shadowhunter.**

**3) Jezabelle Carin, 15, Shadowhunter.**

**4) -We need another male!-**

**Nephilim:**

**1) Amanda Burwell, 18.**

**2) Liam Davidson, 15.**

**3) Samanta Herwood, 15.**

**4) Lauren Ryan, 16.**

**5) Leelee Graymark, 17.**

**6) Miranda Lee, 16.**

**7)**

**8)**

**(more maybe)**

**Downworlders:**

**1) Christine Johnson**

**2) Amina Jackson**

**3)**

**4)**

**5)**

**6)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. All entrys are CLOSED unless you want to put a evil/enemy character in there! Thank you all so much for sending your OC's!**

**Main characters:**

**1) Yvaine Herondale, 17, Shadowhunter. (Daughter of Jace and Clary)**

**2) Dacey Branwell, 18, Shadowhunter.**

**3) Jezabelle Carin, 15, Shadowhunter.**

**4) Gabriel Michael Jace Herondale, 18, Shadowhunter. (Son of Jace and Clary)**

**5) Heath Carven, 19, Shadowhunter.**

**Nephilim:**

**1) Amanda Burwell, 18.**

**2) Liam Davidson, 15.**

**3) Samanta Herwood, 15.**

**4) Lauren Ryan, 16.**

**5) Leelee Graymark, 17.**

**6) Miranda Lee, 16.**

**7) Annabelle Talto, 18.**

**8) Damon Snow, 17.**

**9) Michael "Mike" Greenever, 15.**

**10) James Christian Slade, 19.**

**Downworlders/Angel people:**

**1) Christine Johnson**

**2) Amina Jackson**

**3) Ariana Elston**

**4) Riley Anastaysia Kramer**

**5) Ian Devenoir**

**6) Angeline Katherine Nightshade**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. All entrys are CLOSED unless you want to put a evil/enemy character in there! Thank you all so much for sending your OC's! **

**Main characters:**

**1) Yvaine Herondale, 17, Shadowhunter. (Daughter of Jace and Clary)**

**2) Dacey Branwell, 18, Shadowhunter.**

**3) Jezabelle Carin, 15, Shadowhunter.**

**4) Gabriel Michael Jace Herondale, 18, Shadowhunter. (Son of Jace and Clary)**

**5) Heath Carven, 19, Shadowhunter.**

**6) Valerie Lavinia, 17, Shadowhunter.**

**Nephilim:**

**1) Amanda Burwell, 18.**

**2) Liam Davidson, 15.**

**3) Samanta Herwood, 15.**

**4) Lauren Ryan, 16.**

**5) Leelee Graymark, 17.**

**6) Miranda Lee, 16.**

**7) Annabelle Talto, 18.**

**8) Damon Snow, 17.**

**9) Michael "Mike" Greenever, 15.**

**10) James Christian Slade, 19.**

**11) Hayley Marie Kainler, 19.**

**12) Tessa Carter, 16.**

**Downworlders/Angel people:**

**1) Christine Johnson**

**2) Amina Jackson**

**3) Ariana Elston**

**4) Riley Anastaysia Kramer**

**5) Ian Devenoir**

**6) Angeline Katherine Nightshade**

**Evil people/Enemies:**

**COMING SOON! DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! (If you wish to submit one, please PM me with one so tension will be built xD.)**

* * *

**Yvaine**

I was curled up on my bed in the institute. I was lay on my side looking at pictures of my parents. It was the fourth anniversary of their death. Uncle Alec and Aunt Isabelle had died along side them. Uncle Magnus had taken his life, in complete despair, and Uncle Simon had left us to run a coven in Europe.

Gabriel and I had been orphaned at the young ages of fourteen and thirteen. It had been a bad time. Dad, Mom, Izzy and Alec had gone out on a hunt or something, and they weren't told the full story of where to go, and what they were up against. That's what got them killed.

On the night of our parents death, Gabriel met Raziel's daughter. Angeline Nightshade. I don't know how, or why she helped us, but I appretiate it, and I am forever in her debt. Because without her, we wouldn't have moved into the Institute. A place where Shadowhunters could take shelter.

We've lived in the institute ever since. Both Gabriel and I want revenge on the person who got our parents killed.

I sighed and sat up slowly, my head was pounding. I reached over for my stele and quickly drawn a pain-killer rune on my arm. It took effect after two minutes, and I got out of bed, slowly. I pried the windows open, and allowed sunlight to come streaming into the room. "Angel, why does this god awful light have to wake me up?" I muttered, and walked into the hall, bearfoot.

I padded down the hallway, and I was shocked at how quiet it was. Usually, because there isn't a adult to run the institute, you wake up to see daggers fly down the hall or people dragging each other into rooms, to get ready.

There was none of that today.

"Guys?" I called, taking to the stairs which led to the living room, "Anybody awake?"

I heard a door open behind me and Dacey walked out. His dirty blonde hair was messy, and his clothes were creased. "Your brother is downstairs." He said, yawning, "Some people, like me, don't wish to be woken after only two hours of sleep!" He snapped.

"Alright! Angel! I'm freaking sorry! Don't burst a blood vessel, it was you who insisted on tracking the ravener to half the way across New York at midnight!" I retorted, before stalking downstairs, and into Gabriel.

"Ah, miss Herondale. So kind of you to join us." The Inquisitor, Rachel Smart, said. "Your brother and I were just talking about some legal papers which belonged to your parents. The ones from the year of Mr Valentine Mogenstern's death. Do you have any idea where they are now?" She asked, her green eyes burning into my gold ones.

"No." I said bluntly. "As I'm sure my brother had told you, neither of us have seen them since our parents death." I paused, "Why do you even want them Rachel?" I asked her, glaring at her.

"That is offical Clave buisness young lady, and may I ask you to watch that tongue of yours, remember where it got your father all those many years ago." She threatened darkly. "You have your fathers witty tongue and mind, and your brother has the.. better qualitys, probably from his mother. "We need those documents urgently to find your Uncle, Jonathan Mogenstern."

Gabriel and I exchanged a worried look. "He's dead." Gabriel said, "Our father killed him."

"Clearly neither of your parents kept you very well informed did they?" The inquisitor purred, "Jonathan rose from the dead and was forever bound to your father."

"Excuse me?" I asked, mortified. I knew our father's youngest brother, Max had died at the hand of Jonathan. "Are you trying to say something here?"

The inquisitor smiled, a large, wide smile. "That is for me to know, and for you to find out." She turned as if she was going to leave the room. "Please, take head. I know all that is needed for now. Thank you." Her hand curled around the front door handle. "I'll be back in two days."

She threw the door open, and walked elegantly out. The door slammed to a shut behind her.

Gabriel seemed to colapse into the nearest chair, and just sigh. "They should have told us." He whispered. "I should have found out!" He yelled.

"Gabriel, relax." I murmured, shocked at my brothers out burst. "It'll be alright. We'll be fine, and we'll continue our way of life until that hag comes back."

* * *

**Warning: This is really just the starting chapter, and a filler because I hadn't a clue as what I should write. xD **


End file.
